I don't know why
by YurippeKitty00
Summary: Hinata x Yuri fanfiction.


~Yurippe's POV~

I walked towards headquarters slowly. Anybody could tell I wasn't too amused just by hearing the noise trail from my footsteps. We were suppose to not have any missions today, or for awhile, since Otonashi is happily keeping Angel busy with God knows what. I truly don't want to know, as long as she doesn't interfere with us when we go to get more ammo and guns.

The only reason I'm truly going to headquarters is to deal with Hinata's annoying ass. He wouldn't stop bugging and pestering on meeting up, so I finally said hell with it. The boy truly is annoying, but I can say I guess I somewhat like him for it.

A sigh escaped from my mouth when I showed up in front of the headquarters doors, "There's no God, Buddha or Angel." I could hear the click, saying I wouldn't get thrown out a window today. I grabbed onto the cold door knob, and walked through the doors just to see the blue haired moron.

"Yo, Yurippe! I thought you were going to bail out on me here. I told you to come here about fifteen minutes ago," He put up his hand for a high five, and I went to go return it. Once our hands made contact, he quickly pulled me in and hugged me. My face bursted into a blush at his embrace, I wanted to slap him so hard- "I just need to talk to you for a few, nothing more."

I quickly pulled away from him, shaking my head with disbelief he just touched me like that. I threw a slap to his face, my face still lightly flushed with pink. "Sure, whatever, but you better make it quick. I can't just spend all my time on you."

"Sorry Yurippe… I guess I kinda deserved that," He took one of his arms and scratched the back of his head with it. "I guess this'll be a bit hard now, but, well… alright. Just promise you'll hear me out on this?"

I nod, "Sure."

"So, you see...I just, kinda. Well. Give me a minute."

"You have a minute, that's all I'm giving you, now hurry up and cut to the chase." He kept pulling at his collar for some reason. I practically looked at him wide eyed and dumbfounded for that. He truly was a idiotic moron.

"Is it just me, or is it getting super hot in here? I think we should get the heating fixed"

"Hinata, you god damn moron, is this what you really called me in here for? To talk about the heating?" My hand quickly formed into a punch, the idiot really thinks he can call me all the way the headquarters for that?

I felt a hand touch my fist, just holding it back. Before I could scream at him, he pulled me into another hug as he did before. My face started warming up to a decent shade of red, I was going to for sure kill him. He pulled me so close though, he wasn't going to let go. One thing took my attention off of my anger for just a brief minute, his heart beat.

"Listen, you said you would hear me out, now just listen. I promised I would never leave you alone back when we first met, and that I would always protect you no matter what. I want to keep that forever. Look, Yurippe, I really really like you, and I was just wondering if you-"

Everything what he was saying, it all came to me so fast. I'm the leader here, I shouldn't let this get to me so much. I must have let it, though, because I felt saltwater rise from my eyes. I must of choked up a few sobs, too, because he stopped his sentence just to pull me back a bit and look at me straight in the eyes.

He looked at me with a concerned look, then letting out a laugh. "Oh, come on now, are you really crying over some sappy confession?"  
My face heated up, from embarrassment and from anger, "OF COURSE NOT YOU MORON WHY WOULD YOU-"

His hand caressed my cheek, his thumb wiping a few strangling tears from my face. Before I could yell at him for touching me again, his lips met mine. 'DAMN YOU HINATA-' Was racing through my mind the whole time. But, as flustered as I was, I couldn't have complained. I was glad.

I liked him, too. What was the point of being so stubborn about my feelings? I returned his kiss. It must have really surprised him, because he pulled back but a little when he felt me kiss him back.

A chuckle came from his mouth, "So I guess this is a yes to dating me then?"

I gave him a small nod in return, before knowing it he kissed me again. I could feel his tongue try entering my mouth, and again, I let him. We stood there for minutes just having our tongues wrestling one another.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from the two of our mouths. My face lit up to the brightest shade of red there could be. He took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped it away from his mouth, while I took my hand and wiped it away from mine.

He must've thought that I was going to scream at him for not being so considerate of what I wanted and not wanted to do because he looked like sorrow hit him right then and there. I smiled at him softly, and reassuringly, and he returned the smile back to those of a childs.

Before I could even say a word, he grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me out of headquarters having me follow behind him. I heard him mumbled something along the lines "Now that we're together, we shouldn't hide anything," or something close to that. Then all I knew, we were laughing at one another over stupid corny jokes and just teasing one another. All while our hands were intertwined with each other.

It was just him and I.  
Us.

I don't know why I hated going to see him earlier.


End file.
